


Downside of the dogpile

by Natural_Log



Series: Widofjord From My Head [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb gets cold, Caleb likes everything Fjord does, Fjord is warm, Fjord likes necks and biting and Caleb, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, ends up... salty, oh no they have to share a bed whatever will happen next i wonder, starts out sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Log/pseuds/Natural_Log
Summary: It was fine at first, Caleb thought to himself while trying to refrain from vibrating out of his own skin. Everything was perfectly fine at first and now look where he is.---Listen I will never be tired of the bed sharing trope. You can pry it from my cold dead fingers.





	Downside of the dogpile

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this happened all at once, and I fully blame Fjord and Caleb for teasing us about sharing a room only to have Fjord pass out in the bathroom ffs

The first time was a bit awkward to be fair. The north was colder than they had prepared for, even though Molly tried to get the right supplies. So one night Jester threw a fit and demanded they dogpile into the cart for warmth. 

Which didn’t start great. There were a lot of pained grunts, wandering elbows and knees, and nobody could relax. But then Kiri had fallen asleep, fluffed up in the center of the pile with Jester, and her soft bird noises somehow took down the air of discomfort. 

Caleb woke with Nott burrowed into his side and Yasha at his back, warm and somehow well rested. 

After a few nights Jester stopped having to make a show of dragging everyone to bed. They all just accepted the new arrangement, with Kiri firmly in the middle. 

Molly managed to get the top of the wagon on, and used his tapestry as a back flap. Then it was rather cosy, but they all still piled into bed every night. Eventually Yasha took to sleeping closest to the back, her sword at her head, and Beau would “somehow” end up right next to her. 

“Just in case we gotta get up and punching real fast,” she insisted, “I don’t wanna miss out on the fight.”

Jester still curled around Kiri, and Molly ended up near Beau, and Fjord was usually near the front, so Caleb and Nott ended up between Kiri and Fjord. 

And that was that. 

Except it wasn’t, because they eventually reached town and got rooms at an inn. Beau and Molly mock-bickered about finally being able to sleep apart. Everyone split off to their rooms for the night, though Nott looked after Kiri and Jester for a moment before joining Caleb. 

Caleb woke with a start in the middle of the night, his entire body jerking as though he had fallen. He struggled to get back to sleep. 

Everyone looked slightly groggy the next day, hovering over breakfast with a slight gloom. Beau tucked herself closer to Yasha than she needed to, and Molly’s arm brushed Beau’s, and Nott groomed Kiri’s feathers absently while chewing on her bacon. As they walked through town Jester linked arms with Molly. While they waited for the others to finish picking out supplies Fjord leaned on the wall next to Caleb closer than he really needed to. 

It was cold, Caleb figured. Everyone liked to huddle up when the temperature dropped. 

Jester bought at least a dozen pastries before they went back to the inn, and Molly bought a few bottles of drink. Someone mentioned party and it was all over. Jester insisted on a slumber party for the whole group, ordering Yasha to drag the mattresses into one room and lining them up on the floor. 

Fjord made a show of insisting they get their rest, and Nott proclaimed that she wouldn’t be sharing the bacon she snatched from breakfast. But everyone ended up back in the dogpile without discussion, in the same order. Yasha by the door, Beau at her side, Molly spread out with his tail over Yashas leg, Jesters back tucked into his side and Kiri at her front, Nott cuddled up to Kiri, Caleb curled around Nott, and Fjord at the end by the window, his ankle over Caleb’s. 

The grand pile of the Mighty Nine became the norm. 

Of course eventually they ended up in an inn that was more packed, and the rooms weren’t together, the mattresses couldn’t be moved, and it was bitterly cold. 

Beau and Molly fought over who got to bunk with Yashas warmth until Yasha took them both by the scruff into a room. Jester and Kiri took another, and Kiri held out a hand for Nott, giving her a questioning chirp. 

“Will you be warm enough Caleb?” Nott asked him, “You’re too thin, maybe I should stay with you and Fjord.” 

“Oh come on Nott,” Jester called. “Fjord is very warm, he is like a small furnace. Caleb will be warmest of all of us.”

Caleb tried not to flush, and nodded at Nott. “I will be fine, go tend to Kiri.”

Caleb was not fine. 

He tucked into the lone bed, leaving space for Fjord. They didn’t speak, but Fjord hummed while tending to his sword by the fire. When he did get into bed he was indeed like a furnace. Caleb tried not to lean into him too much. 

Somehow, Caleb thought while trying to remain completely motionless, somehow he went from uncomfortable with touching the group to finding safety in a cuddle pile with them. And now look where he was. 

“Y’alright?” Fjord said under his breath, voice pitched low. 

“Ja.”

A beat of silence. “Y’seem stiff.”

Caleb tried to not choke on his own spit. “Just, ah, cold is all.”

He immediately regretted the comment when Fjord reached out under the blanket and draped an arm over Caleb’s waist. “This alright?”

“Ja.” Caleb tried to keep his breathing normal. “Thank you.”

Fjord hummed in response, his breathing low and even. 

Caleb must have somehow fallen asleep because he woke the next morning, in almost the exact position he was in the night before. Except Fjords back was to his, radiating heat. 

This, Caleb decided, was not so bad. Perhaps not unbearable. At least for another night, he thought, watching the light fall across Fjords face, smooth and calm in sleep. 

And then back to the safety of their dogpile. 

The next day was a little different though. Caleb slipped on a frozen flagstone and Fjord caught him by the waist, pulling him up against his chest. Through the pounding in his ears Caleb faintly heard Jester sigh “oh Oskar…” on his behalf. 

Fjord let him go with a smile, and a “steady there”, and Caleb had to swallow hard, hoping his face wasn’t more flushed than usual. 

Still Fjord stuck by his side, gripping his elbow in a crowd, bumping his hip against Caleb’s to get his attention while their hands were full. Even in the bookstore, where Caleb should have been completely focused on something else, he found himself frozen in place. Fjord had reached up to a shelf above and behind Caleb, bringing him directly into Caleb’s space. “Scuse me,” Fjord muttered with a smile when he had what he was reaching for, and Caleb blinked stupidly. 

At dinner Caleb kept an eye on Fjord, suspicious. “I am capable of handling myself,” he whispered when Fjord reached to refill Caleb’s mug, offering him some of his food at the same time. “I know Nott acts as though I am helpless but I assure you I am a grown man.”

“That you are,” Fjord whispered back, somehow entirely too close to Caleb. But he retreated nonetheless, striking up a conversation with Molly easily enough. 

Then it was time for bed, though Caleb attempted to avoid it by reading his new book. Eventually a hand landed on his shoulder and Fjord knelt next to him on the floor. “Either that book is better than it looks or you’re avoiding going to sleep. Don’t make me put the fire out.”

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, realizing how tired he was. “The former I think. No need to douse the hearth.”

Fjord was smiling at him when he finally got up, climbing into bed. There was a moment of silence as they lay there, Caleb rubbing his eyes and Fjord letting out a sigh.

Then Caleb slowly started to tense up, remembering why he was avoiding going to bed. Fjord radiated a warmth that Caleb tried not to get drawn into, holding himself completely still.

“Cold again?” Fjord finally whispered, scooting closer.

Caleb hesitated, remembering what happened last time he said he was cold. To agree or not… he didn’t know which he wanted to do. “Ehm…” he muttered, gripping the blanket.

“S’alright,” Fjord murmured, “you are a skinny little thing.”

And he snuck an arm over Caleb’s waist, pulling him tight against Fjords front.

It was fine at first, Caleb thought to himself while trying to refrain from vibrating out of his own skin. Everything was perfectly fine at first and now look where he is. 

Fjord’s breathing slowed, deepened, a warmth on the back of Caleb’s neck. While the warlock was not as strong as Yasha Caleb could feel the muscles in his arm, the solid feel of his chest, the thickness of his thighs right behind Caleb’s.

But the warmth radiating from Fjord was soothing enough, and Caleb eventually managed to drift off, dreaming of a comfortable heat.

Perhaps too comfortable of a heat. He woke sluggishly, hips pressing into the pressure in front of them, gripping the warm body in his arms. It took a moment to realize he had turned in his sleep, had pressed himself against where Fjord was splayed out on his back. And Caleb’s thighs were encompassing one of Fjords, his groin planted firmly on Fjords sturdy warmth.

Caleb blinked slowly, trying to read if Fjord was still asleep, frozen in place. After a moment Fjord let out a light snore, a soft rattle in is nose, and Caleb relaxed incrementally. 

The situation was salvageable, he thought, trying to will his libido down. He just needed to turn around, and everything would be fine.

Carefully, slowly, he pulled his hips away from the enthralling warmth, slipping his legs from around Fjords. After another moment he rolled to his back, taking a deep breath in relief.

Which was when Fjord grunted softly, rolling directly on top of Caleb and snuggling his face into the wizards neck. His thigh pressed back into Caleb's groin, the heat and weight of his body pressing Caleb into the thin mattress, holding him down. 

And his dick, noticeably hard, pressed into Caleb's hip once, twice. His nose rubbed back and forth where Caleb’s neck met his shoulder, warm breath tickling Caleb’s collar. The other side of Caleb's neck was held by one of Fjords biceps, his arm curling around Caleb as though embracing his lover.

Caleb stopped breathing. Not because of the weight, which was actually too enjoyable, pressing into his body in all of the right ways, giving him something to press into. So actually perhaps directly because of the weight Caleb lost his breath, swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut.

He just had to gently wake Fjord up, he told himself. Wake Fjord up but pretend to be asleep, spare everyone's feelings, find a reason to room with Nott again. Everything would be fine, his feelings would remain a secret, Fjord wouldn’t be embarrassed and wouldn’t have to reject Caleb outright. He just had to wake Fjord up and everything could go back to normal. The situation, Caleb told himself to ward off hysteria, was still salvageable. 

Because the gods hate Caleb, before he could gather his wits Fjord groaned low, almost a growl, and gripped Caleb tighter. His hips flexed into Caleb again, and Caleb felt hot flesh on his skin as Fjords pants rode down.

“Fjord…” Caleb gasped reflexively, heart pounding as heat pooled in his stomach. His own dick was trapped under Fjords thigh still, but he could feel precome begin to soak his own pants. The point of no return was approaching fast and Caleb couldn’t stop thinking about the incredibly warm dick pressing into his side long enough to plan an escape.

For his part Fjord moaned low again, mouthing at Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb wanted desperately to see if his bedpartner was awake, but at the same time he figured if he moved at all he would come immediately. So he relied on his close combat training. 

That is to say, his lack of training. And he moaned in response to Fjords ministrations, hands finally coming up to grip at Fjords exposed back, fingers digging into the overly warm flesh. Reflexively he pressed his head back, revealing his throat, and pressed his dick harder into Fjord’s thick thigh. “Fjord, please…”

There was a spot of cool air on his neck as Fjord inhaled a sudden deep breath, notifying Caleb that he was about to be thrown out of the bed and yelled at. Probably right before he died of embarrassment. 

Ah well, Caleb thought, mind focused solely on the tightness of his balls. There were much worse ways to die in the world.

Sure enough Fjord leaned back, blinking in the darkness. Caleb kept his neck bared, looking down through his lidded eyes at Fjord.

“Caleb…” Fjord whispered, licking his lips. “I uh…”

“Either fuck me or kill me now please,” Caleb hissed, still holding Fjord’s back. “I would prefer the former but expect the latter.” And he closed his eyes, turning his head up and away and waiting for Fjord to pitch him across the room, trying to hold his hips still but unable to stop another small press into Fjords body. 

He registered a small touch of wetness at his side where Fjord’s dick twitched only a moment before the half-orc’s mouth closed onto Caleb’s neck, the warmth of him pressing Caleb even harder into the mattress. Fjord’s hands were almost frantic, one grabbing at Caleb’s hand, the other carding into his hair. 

Caleb gasped, entire body jerking as Fjord’s teeth, the distinct feel of his growing tusks, bit into the flesh in his shoulder, sending pleasure through Caleb’s body like lightning. He moaned, voice spiking into a higher pitch at the end as Fjord pushed his hips down against Caleb's body, dick sliding completely free of his pants.

“I…” Fjord panted, laving where he bit with a hot tongue. “I want… Caleb can I…”

“Anything,” Caleb gasped, and slid his free hand up to touch the back of Fjord’s head. Fjord pulled back, mouth open, breathing hard. “Everything. Please, Fjord.”

Fjord surged down, as fast as when he was striking with his blade. He covered Caleb’s mouth with his own, eager, biting, hungry. Caleb gripped the back of his neck and held on, trying not to pass out. Or be consumed. 

There were certainly worse ways to die. 

Fjord pulled back again, leaning up, grabbed Caleb’s thighs and pulled them around his waist, pumping his hips down into Caleb. His fingers dug into the soft flesh in the backs of Caleb’s thighs, pulling at Caleb’s sleeping pants, pawing at his backside.

“Off,” Caleb whispered, hips jerking, “off please everything off, Fjord, please, mein gott, please-”

There was a tearing sound and Caleb spasmed, felt the worn cloth of his pants disappear, leaving him bare but for his legs. “Fjord…” he moaned again, throwing his head back.

“Fuck,” Fjord growled, and covered Caleb once more, pinning him to the bed, biting at Caleb’s exposed throat. His dick pressed into the hot crease of Caleb’s thigh and groin, nudging at Caleb’s balls, offering tantalizing pressure and heat. 

Caleb tried to bite off another moan, nails scraping into Fjord’s back, thighs tight around his slim hips, clinging to the man covering him. “Fjord,” Caleb gasped as Fjord pumped against him, large dick offering delicious pressure for Caleb’s balls, “I can’t… Fjord please…”

“When you beg…” Fjord grunted, thrusting down again, “fuck, Caleb when you beg for it…” he pulled at Caleb’s ass, and bit down on Caleb’s neck in the same spot, his balls slapping against Caleb’s ass as he continued to thrust with increasing speed.

Caleb felt sparks on his fingers, the pressure as they dug into Fjord skin, and his head felt too light as blood drained into his cock. “Please,” he whined, teetering on the edge, trapped in the heat of Fjord, voice hitching, “Fjord, please, fuck, please-”

The noise Fjord made in response was primal and excruciatingly hot. One of Caleb’s hands slipped to Fjord’s bicep as he pulled Caleb’s hips against his own roughly, losing his rythm, grunting as he held onto Caleb’s shoulder with his teeth, driving his cock against Calebs, slick with precome and sweat. 

Caleb’s eyes rolled back, his breath stuttering as Fjord jerked against him, a sharp pain clicking into his brain from his shoulder, felt Fjord’s dick push hard against his own, Fjord’s balls twitching against his, and Caleb was gone, a wave of pleasure rolling from his shoulders through his body to his cock. 

“Hah…” Caleb panted when he could feel his body again. He swallowed, trying to summon moisture into his mouth. Fjord grunted, mouthing at Caleb’s sore shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Fjord whispered, face hidden next to Caleb’s, “sorry, I… I shouldn’t have…”

Flexing his toes to try and get the ability to move back, Caleb squeezed the bicep he was still holding. “Are you… apologizing for the best orgasm I have ever had or…”

Fjord moaned quietly, his dick twitching against Caleb’s. “Uh, I meant uhm,” he licked Caleb’s shoulder. “For the… roughness.”

“So you are trying to apologize for the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Fjord grumbled, kissed the sore spot and leaned back. “Caleb…”

The wizard flexed his fingers, casting a spell to remove the mess of their activities. “If you… want me to get another room, if you want me to leave-”

Fjord’s hands shot up, grabbing Caleb’s arms. “Don’t you dare,” he said, voice low and soft. “Unless you didn’t want-”

“I want you rough,” Caleb said, and swallowed, chewed his lip. “Or soft. Or neither. Or… both…” he trailed off, looking away. “Just… you,” he finished lamely, thinking about the invisibility scroll in his pack longingly. 

Fjord was silent, and Caleb cursed his human eyesight. Fjord could see him just fine, he knew, and here he was unable to even try to read Fjord’s face.

“I… Caleb I just want you. Here. Out there,” Fjord pushed his fingers through the hair that had ended up in Caleb’s face. “With me.”

“Hmm…” Caleb pursed his lips for a moment. “So we are both saps, that is good to know.”

Fjord laughed then, throwing his head back, resting his weight on his knees. In the low light Caleb could only see the faint outline of Fjords body, the line of his neck, the edge of his ribs, and then, low, the shadows around his softened cock. 

Caleb flushed despite himself, watching as Fjord pushed his hair back, looked down at Caleb and considered him. Without Fjords body covering his Caleb felt too exposed, his ruined pants doing nothing to hide his firming cock, his soft stomach. 

“I think I’m entirely too fond of you,” Fjord whispered, leaning down to brace his arms on either side of Caleb. Slowly, he leaned in even further, pressing his lips softly against Caleb’s, kissing him gently.


End file.
